The present invention generally relates to mats, and more particularly relates to multi-purpose mats collapsible for storage.
Individuals are tired of getting their sweaty feet, vehicle interior and expensive athletic apparel dirty. There is nothing worse than having nowhere comfortable to get changed into dry socks and street clothes after a work and/or sports activity which has left the individual hot, sweaty and dirty. If the individual is at a location which there are no available facilities for changing clothes, the individual may be forced to change footwear in or by their vehicle. In this situation, the individual may be forced to put their wet and/or sweaty feet, not to mention their sports or work gear, on the dirt and/or otherwise contaminated surface where the individual is changing.
Many different types of mats have been employed to assist a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,430 discloses a weighted beach blanket. However, the blanket merely provides a surface for the user to lay on at the beach or on soft ground as the blanket must be anchored; lacking the versatility to be used on other surfaces where a user may desire to change their footwear or the like. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,777 discloses a combination beach blanket and wind protector device. However, this blanket must also be anchored into a relatively soft surface in order to be used.
While blankets such as those described above may provide means of providing a place for a user to rest or change footwear, such blankets can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mat that helps the user change footwear in various locations, regardless of the hardness or softness of the ground. There is also a need for a mat that is portable and easy to set up. There is a further need for a mat that does not need to be anchored in order to be effective. There is an additional need for a mat to assist a user change between their work clothes, sports clothes and any other outfit anywhere the user has to change footwear while preserving the cleanliness of the bottom of their feet. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.